marvelsspidermananimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
V-252 (symbiote)
The V-252 (also known as the Venom Symbiote) is an alien life-form in Marvel's Spider-Man. While it's origins are only briefly touched upon in Marvel's Spider-Man, it's true ''origin was revealed in the episodes "Back in The New York Groove" and "Drive My Carnage" of Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout. Appearance Physical appearance Personality The V-252 is appears to be very possessive of its hosts, always putting up a fight to stay bonded to them no matter how pain is being inflicted upon it. It also very vengeful, for after it displayed the ability to move and communicate without a host it's main goal was to make Peter Parker (and eventually Flash Thompson) pay for abandoning it. History Sometime after Thanos took over the symbiote homeworld in order to weaponize the species, the V-252 was possibly one of the klyntar (peaceful symbiotes) that Thanos corrupted into the symbiotes. The V-252 and other klyntar were turned into symbiotes on Planet X, Groot's homeworld. Displeased with not having the power to control them back then, Thanos left the symbiotes to inhabit the planet, with the V-252 somehow escaping into another solar system.Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Season One: Symbiote Wars Part One and Season 3: Drive My Carnage Years later the symbiote was found by the Space Administration and donated to Horizon High. Max Modell and his students experimented on the creature, hoping to make it a new element on the periodic table. Relationships Peter Parker While being in Peter's presence, the V-252 grew attached to him and did everything in his power to bond with Peter. Despite everything Peter has gone through to get rid of the symbiote, it still considers Peter the perfect host. Eddie Brock While the two shared a strong hatred of Spider-Man, it appears that it was Eddie who cared for the V-252 more than it cared for him. Flash Thompson The symbiote considered Flash Thompson another person to seek revenge on after dealing with Peter Parker. Miles Morales The V-252 hates Miles for being one of the many people to have experimented on it, and for being a close friend of Peter. Anya Corazon The V-252 hates Anya for being one of the many people to experiment on it, and for being a close friend of Peter. Gwen Stacy The V-252 hates Gwen for being one of the many people to experiment on it, and for being a close friend of Peter. Max Modell The V-252 hates Max for being one of the many people to experiment on it. Even when Max apologized for not knowing it was alive when attacked him for any knowledge of Spider-Man's location. Abilities Powers Body shape manipulation The V-252 can change it's shape and form at will due to the amount of experiments it has been put through. Equipment Gallery Trivia * This is the first Spider-Man animated series to have the Venom symbiote talk without being bonded to a host. ** It is also the first Spider-Man media to have the symbiote communicate it's own thoughts and opinions without the assumption of it being the host. *The name V-252 is a reference to ''Amazing Spider-Man #252, which was the Venom symbiote's first appearance. * Ben Diskin, voice actor of Eddie Brock and Venom from The Spectacular Spider-Man, and the voice of Flash Thompson in this series, reprises his role as Venom when the symbiote is bonded to Flash. * It is assumed that the Venom symbiote will be the main antagonist of Maximum Venom due to it leaving Eddie Brock in suspended animation. ** Before then many fans assumed that Eddie Brock as Venom would be leading a symbiote invasion to Earth. *During Superior the Venom symbiote took on a form similar to some of the feral symbiotes seen in Guardians of the Galaxy after leaving Eddie Brock. References Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Symbiotes